Cassandra:past,present and future of frendship
by Little-Firestar84
Summary: DeanOC. the first time he met her, he saved her life. and he continued to did it, also when she wasn't in physical danger.


Discalimer: i don't own anythink, also if I would (expecaily Dean...). i saw some days ago the first episode, and i immeditely started to write this story, because I'm totally take by this beatiful show...

* * *

_**Cassandra**_

**_1.Demon in a church (past)._**

_Somewhere in Texas, near Dallas, April 2004. _

Midnight. A more-or-less 25 years old girl, with black eyes and hair is walking down the dark street of a small, silent little town near Dallas, Texas, with a blonde boy much younger than her. Looking at the streets they are going through, streets where there's almost no one but them, one could think of an abandoned town, but it's not the case. It's only a very, very awful zone. A zone where there are no tourists, except the king who looks for troubles.

"I don't like this place, miss Rourke, there's something… " the teen-ager told her. The boy must be at least 15.

"Are you telling me you are scared, Brian? That you are afraid of the dark?-she asks him with a sarcastic smile looking in one of the alleys.

- By the way, call me Cass. Or Cassandra, at least, but please, forget about all the "miss Rourke" think they taught you."

"Miss Rour… I mean, Cass, Why did you just do that? I mean, to look in the alleys…" he asks her with a dubious expression on his face.

"I told you to forget to call me by surname, not to forget everything. We're here for a reason, Brian, they send us for a reasonable motif. This city is having big troubles, and you cannot underestimate them. Because you know what happen when you do it, don't you?" she becomes very serious while speaking with the boy, like it is a life or death matter.

"I'd rather appreciate something like I'm careful , you know?"

"What can I say, boy, I like the sound of my voice-she says joking again- I don't think something is going to happen here, not tonight, at least. Go back to our hotel, and have some sleep. Just to be careful, I'll control one more time."

"I don't leave you alone" he firmly says to her, he looks older with this macho-pose.

"Boy, you were less than a kid when I first begun this kind of "work", so please, do what I told you, because, if I remember well, I'm the boss here."

"you're my trainer, not my boss, I believed we were partners!"

"not until you're under my responsibility, kid!"

"I'm not a kid, I never was! _We never were kids!_"

"are you trying to tell me you're not going to the hotel?"

"Yeah, something like that" he firmly answers her. Cass makes a smile, crossing her arms, responding him.

"You know, you remember me of me at your age. I definitely rose you well. – she looks at her feet for a minute, then again in his eyes – you know it's dangerous, don't you? That can cost you your life?"

he doesn't answer directly to her question. "You are sure he or she will appears here, right? It's the reason you wanted me somewhere secure. – she only looks at him, without answering – but I know the risk, we all know, because is what we do, it's our work. And we're damn good at him, probably the best, and you know. Like you know I'll never put in danger my life or yours, as well."

"my god, I created a monster…" she says with her brilliant smile, continuing to walk. Brian knew Cassandra Rourke since a lot of years, he first met her when he was 5 and she 15. she was a sort of teacher, his trainer. But, in ten years (5 of which of deep knowledge), he never thought to try to understand her. She was a living enigma, one moment happy, one moment sad, an other one she was joking, and then she was serious. Brian once believed she suffered of schizophrenia or something like that. But he was wrong, Cass was just…complicated.

While he is thinking, Brian doesn't notice they are still walking, he understands it only when they stop in front of an old church, a very old , abandoned and crumbling one.

"Here we are – she takes her mobile and dials a number from the memory – Yeah, it's me. Listen Marcus, I believe we found what we were looking for. It seems an old catholic church. No, it's abandoned, no more consecrated. Looks like no one is entering here since WW II. Well, maybe this is the reason she or he is here. I mean, who looks for this sort of things in churches? Right, just us. Sure, I'll make attention. Sure, my pupil is all right, and so he will be. See you soon, boss."

"Do you really think it is here? In a church?" he asks her taking something from one of his pockets. she does the same, taking the same little bottle of transparent liquid from an internal pocket of her black leather jacket.

"As I told Marcus, - she says him entering the palace, forcing the enter - I'm pretty sure our friend is here. I want you to be ready with the water, I think it could be useful." She hasn't stopped yet to tell what she is saying, that something from the upper hits her. The bottle falls and lays in pieces near its previous owner. Trying to hit the creature, Brian, who fails, sees that's the creature appears to be a "she", with the classical demoniac appearance, dark black skin, eyes with yellow pupils, long fangs and claws ,a pair of bat-wings and horns. "she" doesn't tell a single word. When Cass is finally able to free herself from the monster, she g takes a blade hidden in her right boot and gets up, ready to try to contrast the evil creature, who is making evil verses in front of her. "Brian! – she shouts at him – the blade will not help me for too long… I need a gun!"

"You don't have yours?!"

"I lost my revolver during the fight! Excuse me but I was too taken by what I was doing! Gimme yours! Or do something!" She tells him as she puts the blade against the demon's neck, who is putting her against a wall, with hands on her body. She closes her eyes trying to do something more with her little blade, when she hears what becomes a lovely sounds, at least for her, in that moment: bullets against the creature, who disappears in a wave of dark smoke to appear in front at who fired her, a person who isn't Brian, but an older boy, maybe of Cass' same age, who immediately flings something against the creature who disappears crying, becoming a black liquid. "Darling, you're definitely lucky I was here and able to help you.- he tells them helping the girl to get up from the floor – you know, this is not a job for beginners. if you're not able to..." While speaking, he looks at her. She was a young and nice girl, strong and proud. She was wearing a black leather jacket (like himself), jeans, a white top and boots.

"first: I have dubs you are more qualified then me. Second: I made a mistake, ok, I admit it. Third: don't call me darling or in any other way."

"Sorry Cass, I don't…" Brian tells her.

"It's ok, kid, I did the same mistake me too."

" Well, "Cass", I think a "thanks" could be useful." The boy tells her with a brilliant smile. She looks at him: tall, athletic, brown hair and eyes. A very handsome boy, definitely.

"Whom I'm thanking?" she asks him returning his smile. At the end, he wasn't so bad, and then, he saved her life as well as Brian's. She owed him something!

"I'm Dean, Dean Winchester. – he answers her shaking hands – I'm an hunter. And you two?"

"Cass Rourke. Brian Taylor. We're… I mean, I'm an huntress, an huntress not in too good form, let me say."

"next time see to be ready for the fight. Sometimes, Demons are unforeseeable." He says as he left the building, still smiling at her.

"Wait, I didn't thank you for…" but Dean Winchester is already gone.

"God, don't tell me the mystery man catch the heart of cold and emotionless Cassandra Rourke… I can't believe it also if I'm seeing it right now by myself…" Brian tells her joking.

"Brian, please. Don't be silly…"

* * *

**_2. Ghost in the cemetery (present)._**

_Somewhere in Colorado, February 2007,afternoon._

Dean and Sam are sitting on a table, waiting for the waitress, an American-native girl who Dean is staring at. Sam is reading the local newspaper, taking notes. He is also looking at some web-pages he has previously printed. Everything is about the same subject: some people, some men, mysteriously disappeared in the void.

"Just a minute of relax, Sammy. We know what we are dealing with. It's not the first time we meet a lady in white…"

"I know this, but we must find who the spirit belong to, so we can destroy her body and pass to an other case. And don't call me Sammy, please. You know it reminds me of my teens."

"teens are years so difficult… - the older brother answers to the younger one, joking, without stop to look at the girl who is now giving them their orders – thanks" Dean tells her with his most brilliant and seductive smile, but she goes away.

"Brother, it seems she is not so receptive as you hoped… I'm sorry, but I fear you'll spend the next night in your room just in your company."

"Don't speak too soon, _Sammy _– he underlines his brother's nickname – it's not night yet."

"Yeah, and then I think we could have a work to do. Look here what I found." Sam gives his brother a printed page, with an article from 28 years ago, of the 25th June.

"It's about a certain Martha Williams, a 32 years old women who died for an intoxication by carbon monoxide. Speaking of difficult teens… her 13 years old daughter died, too. Do you believe…" Dean asks his brother reading the article.

"sure, it can be an accident, but a murder/suicide, too. WE must find her husband and where she has been buried."

"I don't think it will be so easy – Dean interrupts him – read the last line. It tells her husband died the day after, committing suicide for the lost. We can't use him, but we can hope they are here in the cemetery…"

"Yeah, the city is small, the cemetery mustn't be so big. this night we can go and visit it, hoping to find where she is, if she is over there…"

"yeah, let's hope for the best… Dean, what are you looking at? Did you see an other prey?" Sam looks at his brother, questioning himself and him, seeing Dean's attention has been turned on something – or someone – different from the waitress.

"Don't be stupid, Sammy. And so? If I truly had seen a "prey", like you said, and then? I'm human, kid, the flesh is hard to control…" _I saw someone who seems to someone I met once, _Dean thinks by himself.

Some hours later, the brothers are walking through the cemetery, looking for the right grave, Martha Williams' one, with torches in one hand and gas and matches in the other one. Dean is looking in one zone, while is younger brother is in the other one, not too far, in fact they can see each other. But a certain point, something captures Sam's attention: the young Winchester is, in fact, seeing a light, sign that there's someone else in the structure, someone else that, probably, is doing something illegal. Without look too much, Sam goes behind a wall, from where he can see the light without be seen by the "visitor". We Dean sees his brother, hi immediately understands something is happening, so he decides to join him. The Winchesters Brothers look in direction of the light: now they can see clearly there are two persons, look like a man and a woman, bending down on an old grave, a one dad kept, like if no one care about it. They can listen to their voices, too, but not very well, because the voices are more or less like a whisper.

"_You sure is this one?" _ the first voice they listen to belongs to the man.

"_It's the only one with that name. I hope she is inside it, too…"_

"_listen boss, I don't think is a good idea. I mean, do you really understand what are we going to do?"_

"_it's the only way left. We must find her body and do what must be done."_

"_I know what must be done, but there are three bodies inside the grave. and you know better than me spirits don't like to be disturbed. She will arrive as well as her family, and then they will kill us."_

"_I didn't know you were such a scandalously feared child, Brian. I believed that you, after all these years with me and the Legacy Council…"_

"I heard once those voices…" Dean says as they look at the two of them, who are now violating the grave. As they use a crowbar to remove the gravestone, a woman in her thirties, dressed with a long with dress, appear behind their shoulders, and moves one hand in their direction. Sam is ready to do his move, but his brother stops him before, taking him for the sleeve. Sam doesn't speak: his expression tells almost everything. Dean limits himself to tell him something at low voice, something like "let's see what they are going to do". Sam doesn't understand his brother's behavior, _it's like…like he knows them, but could it be possible? How can Dean knows them? _He only thinks.

"_Boss, I dunno if you have already noticed, but we have company. That sort of company, the bad one."_

"_go ahead with the plan, and make attention. She mustn't see what we are doing… now, take the crystals from inside your bag and move them in her direction. Slowly, I recommend." _The blond boy takes 5 crystals, apparently 5 orange/pink/white quartzes, not too small, and puts them on the soil, without look at the specter, who is moving closer and closer to them. Still looking at his partner, who has now removed the gravestone and is looking inside the hole, he stretches his right arm in direction of the supernatural figure, moving the crystals and putting them around it.

"_Found the right body, boss?"_

"_this skeleton probably belonged to an adult female… - _she tells as she opens the bottle of gas and puts the liquid on the remains of the death woman. _- How are you doing with the crystals?"_

"What the hell are they doing?" Sam asks Dean.

"They are doing what we were going to do. Exactly the same. Just with a little more magic."

"They are magicians?!"

"I believe he is the magic one, I don't think she has any power."

Now, Sam is sure: his brother knows them, but it remains just one more question: why does he know them?

The figure is going to grab the boy for the shoulders, but he instinctively moves one crystal, creating a circle around the specter, who tries to escape, failing, enfolded by a sort of magic force-field.

"_It's done" _he only says, as he looked at the girl who is giving fire at the white bones; immediately, the creature disappears screaming.

"_me too - _she only says as she turns her head in the brothers' direction, and smiling, with a louder tone of voice, she adds - do you still think I'm just a beginner?"

The brothers leave their position, Dean first and Sam followed.

"Did I really tell you such an horrible thing? – Dean asks going near to her – by the way, I'm happy to see you was able to survive all these years without me saving you continuously."

"Since you obliviously know each other, could someone made the presentation?" Sam asks them.

Dean, still smiling at the girl, does it. " She is Cass Rourke, and the kid is… sorry, I forgot your name."

"Brian Taylor, and I'm not a kid, holy Christ, I'm almost 17! And then, why do you remind her name and not mine? " the boy says altered.

"calm down, it's not my fault, the fact it is that is impossible forget the name of such a nice girl, especially if is a girl you saved. So, Sammy, let me introduce you to Cass Rourke _and Brian Taylor_; - he says underlining the boy's name, like to just make him feel better - Cass, Brian, he is my little brother, Sammy."

"I hate to be called Sammy, and he knows it. He does it on purpose. I'm just Sam."

"Yeah, I know the feeling, it's like my older sister Katherine who insists in calling me Cassie, knowing I don't support it."

"The boss loves the sound of her voice, for that reason she is so …

logorrheic."

"Brian, can't you close your damn' mouth, please? Before to tell something you'll regret much more than this. - Cassandra says turning her head in direction of her partner. – by the way – she says looking again to Dean – I never had the opportunity to thank you. You run away immediately after."

"After what? Sorry, someone can explain me how do you know each other?"

"I saved her life once, it was before we started to hunt together again. It happened… it was what? April of 2000…4. sure, April 2004. she was… they were hunting a demon and she kept them of surprise, so since I was hunting the big bad monster me too, I decided to give them an hand. It's all. I never thought to meet you again. I was becoming to fear something kill you. You weren't at your best, that day."

"Well, I had better days, but believe me, I had worst, too."

"Something worst than a demon who is going to kill you? Is it possible?"

"A vampire trying to transform you in one of his acolytes, for example."

"Sorry people, but I don't feel very comfortable here, why don't we go to speak far away from this place?" Brian looks anger and a little horrified. He is definitely uncomfortable with cemetery.

"you know Cass, I think your kid is right."

* * *

**_3.a series of unfortunate events (future)._**

_Somewhere in Florida, near Orlando, July 2009._

Now thirty years old Cassandra Rourke and her assistant Brian Taylor are in a cemetery, again. But this time, they aren't looking for a ghost, but for a vampire. Marcus Rourke, their liaison with the Legacy Council Cass' former trainer and former father –in-law too, informed them two days ago about the presence of a not too dangerous vampire in the city. _He is not so dangerous, _he told them, _but one day he could became a problem. Better stop him now he is alone and unable to react. my informants tell me he is this city near Orlando, and he continues to live as he was still alive. He goes for clubs, parties, this sort of things. And then he returns to rest in the cemetery. Here there's the exact point. _He told them indicating on a map where the vampire was supposed to be.

Cassandra is sure her former trainer is right. She has a great faith in him, in his capacity. Because he was not only her former trainer, the father of her beloved lost husband, not only a friend. He was like a father, he rose her like a daughter after her parents died on a car accident when she was only 4. he was all her world. Cassandra Rourke is sure only about a single thing in the world: he will never betray her or the Council.

They found the vampire in town, as he told them. An other thing Marcus was right about: the "man" was still acting like an human being, not like a creature of the darkness. Well, except for the fact he drank human blood form the truly humans, not transforming them but _killing _them (an other thing he was right about: the vampire wasn't too good in his work), and that he passed the day sleeping in a monumental grave. Problem was, that he immediately understood who they were, and he ran away faster than light. Fortunately he ran away using only his feet, neither transforming himself in strange creatures or some mean of transport. Some minutes later, after a what it seems an eternal run, they finally arrived in front of the cemetery, and climbing the wall, they entered.

"did you saw where he went?" Brian asks Cass looking between the lines of gravestone.

"Nah, I wasn't able. But I remind clearly where Marcus told us that he was."

"yeah, sure, but I hope this time his pieces of information are more precise than the last time." Brian tells her, at her shoulders, worried.

She turns herself in his direction, incredulous and angry.

"An accident can happen, Brian. Once, It happened to us, too, you remem-"

Cass can't finish the sentence, because she understands what's happening: something is circling them. Listening around, she notices the breath of some creatures. _Creatures, it means there is more than one vampire, here. _

"Brian… silver bullets, cross, holy water, stakes and daggers… all the weaponry."

"I don't know if we will survive, but we can try… - Brian tells her – we can try to go in direction of those memorials, and try to enter in one of them, to have a coverage. First, we use the bullets to destroy the majority of them, second, we finish the remaining with water, blades and strakes, or we can try to resist 'till morning."

"but once in, we will not able to exit"

"Cass, are you trying to tell me you have got a better idea? Because I'm open to all the possible solutions.."

"ok, let's try."

Some hours later, at down, Cass and Brian exit from their hiding place. "Cass…" Brian doesn't need to tell something more, Cassandra knows everything.

"once is an accident. Twice is deliberated. And don't we forget the strange car accident Katherine had the last month, when she nearly died. The police wasn't able to tell exactly what happened." Cass says serious walking away from the structure followed by Brian.

"I'm sorry Cass, but I told you a lot of times I didn't feel well with him. That he was hiding something from us."

"in the future, I'll listen more to you."

"And now, what do we do?"

"something."

_Somewhere in Louisiana, 6 months later…_

"Thanks god is finished. I was beginning to think we'll never stop that monster… " Sam and Dean are sitting in a café, eating their breakfast and reading some local newspapers.

"you're right, Sammy. It was a hard hunt, this time." He says while eating his beacon and eggs with black coffee. Dean takes his mobile and turns it on, putting it on the table, and then he goes to pay. While he is gone, the cell rings, and his brother answers.

"Sam Winchester, here, whom I'm speaking with."

"_Hey, ehm, sorry, I was sure I was calling a certain Dean Winchester…"_

"I'm his brother. He is...doing something. Again: whom I'm speaking with?"

"I'm Katherine McGregor, I don't know if you know me… I'm Cass' older sister…"

"Sure, the lovely Cass… how is she doing? I don't hear of her since.. since a lot."

"Sammy, what are you doing with my cell? Who's it?"

"it seems Your dear girlfriend Cassandra needs help… it's her sister."

"what…? Give me my mobile back! – he says as he takes his mobile – Katherine, morning, what's up?"

"_my sister is your girlfriend? I mean, I believed she had a crush on you, but to be in love… it's not typical of her."_

"Sorry for the kid, but you know, he believe to be the smart one, when I'm. I'm not her boyfriend, so relax. changing topic… I heard you or Cass need some help?"

"_Yes. I need you because I'm desperate, I don't know what to do. after what happened here in Mount Desert Island, Marcus' betrayal and everything else… she became darker and darker. Some months ago, she left leaving only a note, where she told to be calm and she needed time for herself. But it's too much time. I'm worried."_

"I know the feeling, be sure. Any idea where she can be now?"

"_I don't have idea, I'm sure I know where she is now."_

"Where?"

"_I believe she is in N.Y." _

_two night later. The wannabe, a club somewhere in N.Y._

"Cass, Darling, what a pleasure."

Cass turns her head as she herds a voice she know very well. Dean's voice. The man is hit: first, by her presence in such a club, second, by her new look. She is very different from when he sees her at "work"; she has a more accurate look, she has her make-up perfectly done, a new hair cut (now they are shorter and curly),she has black leather heeled sandals, a pair of jeans, and a black silk top. She has some jewels, too, and for the first time he notices she has a tattoo: a small stylized tribal sun on her right scapula.

"What are you doing here?" she asks him drinking something. It's the first time he sees her drink something different from tea, coffee or water.

"Kat is worried. She asked me to came and take you in any way."

"I told her I needed time"

"She give you. but now… you must stop to be so full of anger."

"Listen who is speaking."

"Cat, please…"

"no, no way. I'm over. Over everything. The legacy, the mad Marcus who tried to kill me because he give me the fault for his only son's death, the haunt… I give everything to them, my entire life. In the last 5 years you're the things nearer to a relationship I had!"

"Thanks. I thinks the same of you, you know?"

"I'm serious. I gave all, and see what's the result! A ruined life. And stop."

"are you telling you like this life?"

"no, it's… I don't mean I don't like to be… normal. But I passed from an excess to an other one. I need a balance, I need to know I'm a human being and not only an hunter."

"Sammy give me the same problem, years ago. I think it's a crisis every hunter has in its life."

"again: I'm serious. "

"again: me too. Listen, I think you can find your balance and be an hunter, too. The fact is, that people needs us. Because there is no so many people able to do our work. We're important, we're special."

"I don't think it's enough. Not for me. Not now. I mean, look at me. I'm 30 and I'm alone, and you're the thing nearer to a stable relationship. And it's something terrible, because you can't have a relationship who isn't interesting in you or hasn't even kissed you once."

"you looks drunk."

"nah, I'm only desperate."

"if you are sober, I'll let you drive my car. And you know, I allow no one to drive my beautiful Black Impala."

"you let me drive?! You don't let nether your brother drive! Man, you must really love me for doing such a thing!"

"I don't wonna regret this choice, please – he says giving her the key – and so?"

"so I came back home. And let's start."

"sure. Let's start.."

* * *

I hope you liked read it as i liked write it. tell me what you think. i'm expecting your reviews!

* * *


End file.
